Quick Fix
by Alleonh
Summary: Infirmary scene tag for Ep 5.1 Search and Rescue--Because there's no way Keller just let him leave....


**Written for the First Aid challenge on SGAFlashfic**

**Scene Tag for Search and Rescue (Episode 5.1) **

**Summary: I had to add this to the infirmary scene on the Daedalus. Because I don't care what kind of puppy eyed, grim stoic determination rabbit Sheppard would have pulled out of his hat; Keller would not have let him leave the infirmary. It just didn't sit right with me.**

**disclaimer: **

**1) It's their world, I just play in it **

**2)** **First line is lifted directly from the show. Great line too XD**

* * *

"I have had the chance to rescue a teammate before and it slipped through my hands. I am not letting that happen again."

Keller looked into the eyes of the man in front of her. The strength was there, and the will; but the hand gripping her arm trembled slightly, and she shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry Colonel," She said softly, avoiding his eyes. "I-I just can't let you go." She turned before he could speak, "I need to prep for surgery."

Sheppard dropped his head back on the pillow and sighed heavily as the doctor retreated from his bedside. His eyes still felt gritty, and he could taste the dirt and dust in the back of his throat. His side ached a constant pulse in time with his heart, but the pain medicine was finally kicking in. At least, he kept telling himself that as he lifted his head and looked around cautiously. The area had cleared of all the doctors and nurses, and the injured Captain in the next bed had fallen asleep. Even Ronon had disappeared, though he had never even heard the Satedan leave.

Sitting up, Sheppard's breath caught in his throat as the injury to his side pulled. He waited for the room to stop that strange and annoying tilting sensation, taking deep breaths and pressing his arm against his side. When he finally moved his arm to unstrap the blood pressure cuff and remove pulse oximeter from his other hand, a streak of red came with it. Grunting, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and grabbed a clean pressure bandage from the cart Keller had been working from. By the time he had the wound securely dressed, a light sheen of sweat covered his face, and he streaked dirt and blood when he swiped at his forehead with his hand. He was a mess, and he knew it.

He took a deep breath and grit his teeth as he stood slowly. He legs supported his weight, albeit a bit shakily. His first step proved more difficult though as pain arced up his side and nearly landed him on his ass. Then a large presence was suddenly beside him, gripping the elbow of his uninjured side and keeping him from doing a faceplant on the hard metal deck. Sheppard doubled over slightly, accepting the help. "Thanks Buddy," he panted without looking up.

Ronon grunted, which could have meant anything, but stayed put until Sheppard could stand upright again. He didn't call for Keller, and he didn't shove Sheppard back towards the bed, so Sheppard hazarded a look at his unreadable face. "You aren't going to try and stop me?" He asked vaguely.

"Try?" Ronon repeated, and there was a hint of amusement in his dark eyes.

"Okay, so there probably wouldn't be much effort involved." Sheppard waved his free hand dismissively, "Look I know my limits here, but..."

"It's Teyla." Ronon finished, pressing a bundle into Sheppard's arms. It was a clean black T and standard issue shirt.

"Yeah," Sheppard accepted the clean clothes with a slow nod and tucked them under his arm, "It's Teyla." But is was even more than that. It was Teyla, and Ronon, and Rodney, and Sam, and Keller. It was the sad eyes of that hologram, and standing in the middle of an empty Atlantis being told he was perhaps the last human being alive. It was all of that, and even more.

Ronon stood silent at Sheppard's side, giving the man space to get his act together, but close enough to catch him if he fell. It was a long moment before Sheppard looked up with a tight smile and said, "Let's go."

Not long after that, Jennifer Keller walked slowly back into the infirmary. She was prepped for surgery, and as she walked she slipped the mask over her head, letting it fall to rest against her neck. She tried to be surprised when she saw the empty bed, she really did. But maybe she had taken just a few moments longer than was necessary to get ready for surgery. And when she called all of the nurses away from the infirmary for the impromptu pep-talk, maybe she had rattled on about things they already knew.

But now, as her eyes trailed over the blood stained bed sheets, she wondered vaguely where conscious inaction fell in the concept of "Do no harm". At same time she wished them Godspeed in their rescue attempt and hoped they would _all_ return before it was too late.

-end-

* * *

**Okay, I did smooth it over a bit with Keller. Maybe she didn't **_**let **_**him go. Maybe she just kind of turned a blind eye on something she knew would happen. But I hesitate even on that. I really think that the first opportunity where no one was looking Sheppard just ran like hell, but meh. Loved everything else about the show X3**

**Oh! Also, if you notice when John and Ronon walk in on Sam and Rodney trying to fix the ship, John's pants were not clean. They were still dusty and dirty. That's why Ronon only gives him a clean shirt in this fic.**


End file.
